


March 2, 2002

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''One battle after a good lunch,'' Supergirl said while she smiled near Amos.





	March 2, 2002

I never created Superman TAS.

''One battle after a good lunch,'' Supergirl said while she smiled near Amos after they defeated a villain in Metropolis.

THE END


End file.
